


The Line Between Dreams And Reality

by GayerThanPearl



Series: The Line Between Dreams And Reality [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories, Platonic Relationships, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayerThanPearl/pseuds/GayerThanPearl
Summary: Amethyst finds herself reliving memories in her dreams.I may put relationships etc. later.This is my first fanfic, tips are always welcome!
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: The Line Between Dreams And Reality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670179
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Line Between Dreams And Reality

After having gone to sleep the night before, Amethyst found herself in a space with nothing but blurry lines in it. The lines all had different colours, shapes and textures. Amethyst  
decided to follow a blue, wavy line.

She walked for what felt like it could’ve been hours, following this mysterious line into an abyss of black. She couldn’t see depth nor length. As she progressed further into the dark space, the surroundings began to change.

Suddenly Amethyst found herself in the kindergarten. Surrounded by countless empty holes, she began to look around for clues. She focused really hard, but she couldn’t remember warping to the familiar place. Something had to be wrong.

Amethyst thought she heard something behind her, but before she could turn around a hand grabbed her throat. Amethyst felt a knot forming itself in her stomach, this felt familiar. It was like she had been in this situation before.  
Wildly she flung her limbs around, hoping to hit the unfamiliar hand that would’ve restricted her airways if she had those. She wasn’t successful in doing so.  
Without warning she was aggressively turned around, only to look in two chilling eyes, that looked like they would’ve sliced right through her gem if they were able too.

The gem that the eyes belonged to spoke in a spine-chilling tone; “4PZ, look at this worm. Must have spent too much time in the ground. She’s so small! Worthless for our diamond. What do you think, should we harvest her?

Amethyst didn’t know what they meant by ‘harvesting’ her, but she didn’t really like the sound of it. She tried to squirm her way out of the strong grip the gem had on her, but she couldn’t.

Tears started welling up in her eyes, so she tried hide her face behind her hair. That’s when she realised that her hair was short again. Her hair hadn’t been this short for one and a half decade! Upon looking down Amethyst noticed that she was back to her first form.  
Was this a memory? That would explain the feeling she had before.

The gem before her had noticed the tears in her eyes. “Aww, is our little amethyst scared? Sad?”  
This only confused Amethyst more. What was happening?

“It doesn’t matter 7GU! She’ll be gone soon enough. Let’s just get is over with.” The gem that apparently bore the name 4PZ said to the gem that was holding Amethyst.

“You’re right. Let’s just shatter her gem already.”

Amethyst tried to think. What did she do last time this happened? How was it possible that she had gone back? Where were Garnet? Pearl? Steven? Lapis, Peridot and Bismuth?

The gem with the name 7GU threw her down as hard as possible, before Amethyst could run away she had placed her foot on Amethyst’s body.  
“Alright, let’s get rid of this defect.”

As soon as the words defect got to Amethyst, she found a whole new power.  
She wouldn’t allow them to call her a defect, she wouldn’t allow them to take her away from her friends. Not now, not after she made it alright. Not after she made up with Pearl, not now she doesn’t think of herself as a defect, but rather as Amethyst.  
She wasn’t some amethyst. She was Amethyst and she would not be harvested.

The gems holding her down were too strong for her to fight, but maybe she could distract them just long enough to get away.  
So said so done, with all the power Amethyst had in her, she bit one of the gems. This caused both to lose their grip on her just long enough for her to start running.

With both 7GU and 4PZ not too close behind her, Amethyst decided to sprint to the warp pad. She got on just in time, but she couldn’t warp.  
The gems had caught up to her. In a last attempt to save herself, Amethyst reached for her whip. But she couldn’t get it out of her gem either.  
7GU and 4PZ started to laugh, and they pinned Amethyst to the ground once again.

“Finally,” One of them said. “We can shatter this loser.”

The one named 7GU got ready to crack her gem. Amethyst closed her eyes, but she didn’t feel anything.

She opened her eyes and didn’t believe where she was.  
She found herself in the black space again. The blue line was still there, but Amethyst didn’t want to follow it anymore. She just wanted to leave.  
She wanted Pearl and Garnet and Steven and the others back. She just wanted to go home.

Shaking she decided to follow a straight, yellow line. Maybe she’d get out faster if the line was straight?  
Amethyst kept walking for hours, maybe days, on end, but nothing changed. She was still surrounded by black. The only difference was that her feet hurt.  
She didn’t know how to get out and she was slowly losing all hope. She sat down on the black ground, but got sucked in some way or another.  
Next thing she knew, she had left the black space, but found herself somewhere just as bad, if not worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this at (home)school (because yayy coronavirus :-(....) , I'll try to update as fast as possible.


End file.
